Cytochrome P-450 species are being isolated and characterized from untreated rat liver microsomes. The physical and biochemical characteristics of these species is being examined. Such parameters as substrate specificity, spin state of the enzyme system and influence of substrates on the spin equilibrium between high and low spin states. Techniques such as polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, spectrophotometry and amino acid sequencing will be involved.